


A Better Birthday

by Ratticat



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: A one-shot for Robin's birthday.  Best birthday ever!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	A Better Birthday

Robin woke up on her birthday in a slightly better mood than she has in the past. The only mood damper was that she didn’t have anything planned for today and unfortunately Max was away filming. Having the flat to herself was something Robin wasn’t used to and if she was being honest, it was getting lonely. She didn’t want to be alone anymore.

When she finally woke up a little more, she realized that her flat smelled like eggs, and bacon, and coffee and thinking Max came home, walked into the kitchen.

“That smells amazi….”

She stopped short when she noticed that it wasn’t Max in the kitchen, but Cormoran.

“Happy Birthday Robin!”

“Why are you in my flat cooking breakfast at eight in the morning?”

“You’re welcome” Cormoran chuckled. “I wanted to do something nice for your birthday, that wasn’t flowers, and Max was kind enough to give me another spare key.”

Nodding in acknowledgment she manages “well then, as you were.” Whether it was that Robin was feeling lonely or that she hasn’t dated anyone for a while after her divorce, the sight of Cormoran cooking in her kitchen was doing things to her. Matthew, never having gone near a kitchen, would never think to do this for her. There was something incredibly attractive about a man who was confident in the kitchen.

Robin was trying to sneak up next to Cormoran to watch him when he catches her.

“No you don’t. Go sit at the table and I’ll bring it over when it’s ready” he says placing a hot cup of coffee in her hands.

Robin has no choice but to obey. So she does. 

When breakfast was ready, Cormoran brought their two plates over and placed one in front of her. He went full English breakfast, missing nothing, and Robin had to admit it smelled amazing.

“Wow… This is simply delicious! Since when do you cook?”

“Since always. I just never gave you a reason to know I do.”

“What other talents is the mysterious Cormoran Strike hiding from me?”

His voice dropped an octave and with a raised eyebrow said “wouldn’t you like to know?”

Whether it was Cormoran’s voice or the way he was looking at her she didn’t know but it sent a shiver down her spine. She started to wonder whether Cormoran knew of the effect he had on her or not.

“I’m sorry it isn’t the Ritz but I’m not quite sure how to top that birthday.”

“That was a special birthday. I only turn the big 3 0 once” Robin chuckled.

“But still. You always deserve the best Robin. Never forget that”

He went to get up and clear the plates away but Robin stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Thank you Cormoran. It means a lot coming from you.”

“Well you are my best mate remember” he chuckles. “I’m supposed to say that.”

“Way to ruin the moment” Robin says flatly. “Are you always like this with the ladies? No wonder you’re a hit.”

Cormoran walks away laughing and Robin just stares after him. If Robin was being honest with herself, she wanted Cormoran. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when their friendship had moved past platonic for her but she was enjoying it. She just wasn’t sure he saw her that way.

But that comment before, the way that he had looked at her. The fact that he was in her flat, at eight in the morning making her breakfast, apologizing that he couldn’t top her 30th birthday. It had to mean something right?

Robin, feeling bold, gets up and follows Cormoran into the kitchen.

“You know” she starts, “there is one way you can top my 30th birthday.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

Without answering him, Robin stands on her tiptoes, throws her arms around Cormoran’s neck and kisses him with everything she’s got, and by some miracle, Cormoran wraps his arms around her and kisses her back.

Kissing Cormoran was nothing like she has ever experienced. He was gentle and his lips were softer than she had imagined but there was still an urgency to his kiss that made Robin’s knees weak. Robin’s nails find the nape of Cormoran’s neck and he lets out a moan. Taking this as the invitation she needed, she opened her mouth to him and ran her tongue along the scar on his top lip.

“Don’t do that, Ellacott” he practically growled.

“Why not?”

“If you don’t want me to pick you up and carry you back to bed, I suggest you stop.”

“Is that a promise?” she asks and runs her tongue over his scar again.

“That’s it” he mutters as he bends down and throws Robin over his shoulder. 

He carries her back to her bedroom and in haste, practically throws her down onto the bed. He climbs over her and claims her mouth again in a searing kiss that is making Robin lightheaded. She knows she shouldn’t be doing this. She knows she should stop this. But she can’t make her hands or her lips stop. Now that she has Cormoran, she doesn’t want to let him go. Cormoran starts kissing and licking his way down Robin’s neck and she arches her body into his. It never felt like this with Matt. She had never been this turned on in her life.

Robin’s hands find the hem of Cormoran’s T-shirt and starts to pull it up. He sits up a little to take the shirt off and Robin stares at the hairy chest she longed to see for years.

“Enjoying the view, Ellacott?”

“Mhmmm” was all she could manage.

“Well now you’re overdressed.”

Robin sits up and allows Cormoran to pull her shirt over her head. Having just woke up, Robin wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Christ, you’re beautiful” Cormoran mutters.

Robin pulls him back down, claiming his mouth again as her hands find their way to his belt and starts taking off his jeans. Cormoran sits up to finish taking off the jeans and his prothesis. Before he had the chance to roll back over her, Robin stops him.

“Boxers too” she commands.

With a smug look on his face, she strips the boxers off and Robin’s breath catches as his impressive length springs free. He is much bigger than Matthew and Robin shivers with anticipation at the thought.

“Well, now it’s not fair that you’re still in your underwear is it?”

“Help me then.” Robin doesn’t know where this boldness comes from but she’s enjoying it!

With nothing between them, this was finally it. The moment Robin has wanted for years now.

“Shit, I just realized I don’t have any condoms with me…”

“It’s ok, I’m still on the pill. I just need you Cormoran, please” she begs.

Cormoran, not having to be asked twice, lines himself up at her entrance and with one thrust, he was finally inside her.

“God”  
“Fuck”, they say at the same time.

They quickly build a rhythm that leaves them both gasping for air, matching each other thrust for thrust. He feels too good inside of her, like he was made for her. Cormoran was quickly loosing himself to the pleasure they both felt and Robin was proud that she was making him feel this way.

Robin rolls him over and straddles him. She starts riding him in earnest and she isn’t sure how much longer she is going to last.

“Fuck you look amazing up there” Cormoran growls out.

Robin flings her head back and focuses on Cormoran’s hands at her hips holding her in place. Robin’s breaths quicken and he can feel how close she is.

“Cum for me baby, come on, let go…”

At his words, Robin’s orgasm detonates and it’s the strongest she’s ever felt. Cormoran follows right behind her, her name of his lips as he falls apart.

When both of them were spent, she collapses at his side and he just holds her close, both trying to get their breathing to return to normal.

“Did I manage to top your 30th birthday?” Cormoran asks.

“Absolutely” answered Robin. “But Cormoran, this isn’t a one time thing for me. I want you to know that. Whatever this is, I want to figure it out, with you.”

“I feel the same way Robin. I have wanted this for so long but I never knew how you felt. Believe me when I say that you are it for me.”

Robin rests on her arm looking down at Cormoran with a huge smile on her face.

“Best birthday ever” Robin says. “Now how about you show me what else you’re good at.”

Robin laughs as Cormoran rolls back over her and for the rest of the day, Cormoran did just that.


End file.
